til death do us part
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The night Amanda Bertram was killed.


" 'til death do us part"

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

The night was quiet save for a soft _shhhhhh_ that the Toyota made as it went smoothly over the road. Amanda Bertram rested her head against the passenger side door, lost in thought, reflecting on the events of that night. George had been so attentive. Pulling her chair out for her. Pouring her wine. They had gone to a charity benefit hosted by his parents and all of his family and childhood friends. Most people would have been going around talking to people they hadn't seen in years, laughing at old jokes, yet he had never left her side for longer than a few seconds for which she was grateful. Everyone had been courteous to her and those especially close to George had gone out of their way to make her feel comfortable, but she hadn't grown up in that type of society and being there had made her uneasy. She also couldn't help wondering why George had brought her there.

Since all proceeds had gone to children with leukemia there had been lots of reporters and photographers there. The two of them had been trying to keep their relationship under wraps since technically it was against school policy, but chances were at least one journalist would want to remark on how some young lady had caught the eye of the only son of Denise and John Foyet. Hopefully no one had gotten any pictures. With a sigh, she shifted in her seat, causing George to glance over at her.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Shoot."

She sighed again. "I guess I'm just wondering why you brought me there." He narrowed his eyes at her as if confused. "I mean I thought we were trying to keep our relationship hidden. What if this makes the paper?"

He smiled. "You worry too much."

She shook her head, "No. It's easy for you because if anything happens you've got your parents money to fall back on, but I _need_ a college degree, George. If people find out and this goes on my record…" Amanda broke off as he pulled over to the side of the road. Expecting him to be angry about her using his money in an argument, she was surprised when he gently reached over and took her hand in his.

"You know Mandy, I'm actually glad you brought this up."

"Really?" She asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean I really like you."

"I like you too, George." She answered nervously, not seeing where this was going.

"But I like you more than I've ever liked anyone before." The look in his eyes was oddly intense. He gave a brief pause. "And that's why I'm going to give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"You see," He turned around and started rummaging in his pockets. "I like you enough to want to share the fame with you. I-"

"Fame?" She cut him off, puzzled, but he just kept on speaking as if she hadn't said anything.

"I want people to think of me whenever they think of you. So." He turned back and held out two fists. "Your choice is this," he opened one fist to reveal a box, "Will you marry me?"

"Really?" She asked looking from the box to his face. They hadn't been dating that long. Was he serious?

"Of course!" He replied with a small laugh. "I told you; I want us to be linked forever."

"I-I don't know what to say!" She said in a shocked tone.

"You could say yes…"

"Well, I would…" She answered, then shook her head with a sigh. "But it's too soon. I really like you, George but I think we should get to know each other more first. I hope you understand." She glanced at him, apologetically, out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see that he was smiling. It was a bittersweet smile, but still a smile and that encouraged her to look up at him.

"I knew you'd say that," He said with a small chuckle. "Unfortunately, I can only give you one chance."

Was he breaking up with her? She didn't want to break up, just-"UHHH!"

She let out a cross between a shout and a moan as she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She looked down to see George's fist, the one that had still been closed, pulling away. At first she thought that he had punched her and looked up at him in shock. He was still smiling.

"I told you, Mandy. You had to make a choice." It was then that she noticed that the hand was holding a pocket knife, she glanced down at her stomach again, touching the sore place and when she pulled her hand away it was wet with blood.

"George, what- oohh!" His hand flashed out again, this time stabbing her in between the ribs. She started backing up against the doorway, feeling behind her for the handle, but he pulled her back, unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted over so he was straddling her.

"Shhh… just relax. It will all be over soon." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently, and then made another cut in her side.

"George, why?" Her vision was starting to get foggy.

"I told you that I wanted us to be thought of as a pair. I _wanted_ to let you live, but you just wouldn't say yes. Now, whenever people think of you they'll think of me too. The Boston Reaper. Don't you see Mandy? I'm immortalizing you. I'm taking you with me so we can be together forever." She opened her mouth to reply, then relaxed as darkness clouded her vision.


End file.
